


42 word challenge

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, Older Lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: 42 word challenge





	42 word challenge

He loved Bodie but was never allowed to share his bed. "Not likely!"

He found a pair of Bodie's shoes discarded by the front door, tenderly hoiked up a furball into the left one, and settled sadly beside Castor for the night.


End file.
